


Doctor Ren

by dickren



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), The Force Awakens - Fandom
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, a small lil something i was requested to do, along with, and its a, and turned it into a mini series, doctor!ren, modern!kylo, so like 3-4 chapters, so yeah wooohooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickren/pseuds/dickren
Summary: One thing is to fall on top of a doctor, another is to have the same doctor fall for you.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> hi! you can also find this on tumblr under my username kyloholic :)

It felt quite liberating when the constant realization that you were done with med school had hit you. Although you had already wet your feet a while back while interning in the Resistance hospital, it felt completely different when you were now an actual nurse. It was your first day and you were more excited than anything.

Although the anxiety liked to creep in every now and then, you constantly reminded yourself that this was what you wanted for a _very_ long time.

There were a few people you knew in the hospital no thanks to your internship. A fellow student by the name of Rey had also been interning alongside you, instantly becoming friends. Then there was a paramedic (aside from a very intimidating woman named Phasma) you had met by the name of Poe who was very social and an absolute sweetheart. You also met another intern whose name was Finn.

Finn was very new to it all, you meeting him on your last days so you knew he wouldn't be working with you--if he did end up working at the same hospital--for a while.

Looking down at your red-orange scrubs as you patted them down, making sure they didn't look too wrinkly, you made your way down a rather quiet hall and towards the head of the hospitals office. Of course, you had met the owner before, but you never really had one on one with her until now.

Stopping at the door that read her last name, you swallowed before knocking. Today, you were going to be 'assigned' to a doctor and more than likely meet and work alongside them. Although you had hoped it was no other than doctor Skywalker--as he had been the one with you through your internship--you had a feeling that wasn't going to be it.

After all, Rey had informed you she was going to be taken under his wing. 

"Come in!" The voice called out, you opening the door and giving the woman a smile. "Oh, hello! You must be nurse y/n?" Nodding your head, she stood up and walked towards you. "Leia Organa...or, simply, Leia." Sticking out her hand as she gave you a sweet smile, you took hers in your own as you shook it.

"Good morning, Leia." You bowed your head.

"Please, sit." Gesturing her hand for you to sit on one of the two chairs parallel to her own, you did so. "I won't take too much of your time as you must be anticipating your first patient..." Taking a seat before interlocking her fingers and lying her hands on the table, she looked at you.

"Most definitely." You nodded, giving her a toothy grin as you were more than thrilled.

"Wonderful! Well, I've noticed that you worked quite well with doctor Skywalker, but his team is filled up as Rey took the last spot. I'm sure you know Rey?" She pointed her hand as you nodded. "So, I've decided to assign you the next best doctor in this hospital who was once under Skywalkers guidance, eventually left to another team because he felt he wasn't given sufficient credit--but that's a story for another time." Leia waved her hand as your brows raised. "Anyway, you will be working as an assistant to doctor Ren."

"Doctor Ren?" You furrowed your brows, heart suddenly sinking. "Doctor Ren?" You repeated as the woman nodded.

"Yes, doctor Ren...is there something wrong?" She questioned as you instantly shook your head, not realizing how hot your face now was.

"N-no..." You stuttered.

"Oh, good. He has his own team already of six others, but they are well on their own. Since you are new, you will be by his side most of the time before you get used to it and can handle things on your own." Leia spoke as you gulped. "For now, doctor Ren will be guiding you around and getting you into the swing of things."

Feeling your heart thud against your chest as you took in deep breaths, you simply smiled at her, knowing very well your blushing cheeks must've been obvious. "O-okay. That's-thats fair."

Noticing your sudden uneasiness, Leia narrowed her brows. "Are you okay? Is the anxiety getting to you? You'll be fine, I've read your files and I've seen you first hand, you will do great!" She assured as you blinked.

"Yes, yes...I'm fine." You lied. Your heart was beating faster than it has ever. If you weren't nervous before, you definitely were now. "I appreciate your faith."

"I always have faith in my people." She proudly spoke. "And I know you will fit in just fine."

Slowly nodding your head, you tried steadying your breathing. How could you have possibly forgotten about Ren? He was the one man you wanted to punch, both with your fist _and_ your lips. Every time you saw him around the hospital, you always gawked. And every time he spoke to you, you felt like you were melting. You also felt like slamming your palm against his cheek whenever he got too snarky with you.

The man was a wonder, he was hard to swallow at times but knew his way around you. It was almost as if he purposefully taunted you whenever you were around. You couldn't stand it, yet, you enjoyed the attention. As brooding as he was at times, he was also _very_ cocky and smug. It messed with your emotions, you were constantly on a rollercoaster when he was around; but you enjoyed the adrenaline.

You could easily remember the day you had first met him. It was while watching Skywalker taking care of a patient. Though you had a small group with you of five students, you all had to sit outside and watch. Of course, everyone was hogged up at the window and you couldn't see a thing so you pulled in a chair and stood on it to watch.

You didn't think it was a bad idea at first, although you were sort of blocking the hallway, but the second one of the interns moved back (not noticing you were there) you went falling back. To say the least, you were embarrassed.

What you assumed to have been the ground that you fell on was actually a man. Your whole backside was practically on top of him--and the worst part was that your ass had landed right on his groin and you felt everything. And by everything, you meant _everything_.

At first, you were in shock from the fall as your heart was racing, but when you felt something against your behind, you realized you were in a bad situation.

The second you removed yourself from the person you brought down with you, to the second you stood up and reached  out a hand for them, you realized you made a massive mistake. Not only was he a doctor, he was also a _very_ good looking doctor.

There was no lie in saying you were traumatized. The man had mumbled something along the lines of 'that's not how I like women on me' but you completely dismissed it with your panic. He had also helped himself up, towered in front of you and eyed the pass hanging from around your neck, realizing you were an intern.

You remembered how fast your heart fluttered, the way you stared up at him, unable to look away as he had simply bent forward, grabbed your lanyard and read the pass.

"For a future reference, I suggest you be careful. Of course, unless you'd like to land on a patient." Now those words you instantly remembered as he had looked you in the eye, a raised brow and crossed arms as he had spoken.  You were so very embarrassed and shaken up, possibly why you avoided him most of the time; which was inevitable when he would constantly go to you "the one who fell on me."

He had many variations of nicknames for you: klutz, bulldozer, cannonball, "the only woman capable of knocking a man my size down" and plenty of others. It grew to a point that you'd simply respond before he could even come up with a new one, it was enough that you were haunted by the thought. Eventually, you'd fire back with "a man your size couldn't catch me?" or "it's sad that someone half your size slammed you against the floor" and he grew quite fond of the sudden remarks.

You just never expected that you'd have to work alongside him for who knows how long.

"Doctor Ren should be here in any minute," Leia looked at her watch as she spoke, snapping you back to reality. "He may be a bit too _strong_ at first, but I promise you he'll loosen up. You'll grow to like him."

Biting your tongue as you knew very well it wasn't going to be that easy for you, you gave her a nod before hearing the door open. "Sorry, Organa, first patient of the day took most of my time."

"I thought we said you'd save them for when you took nurse y/n with you?" She spoke through gritted teeth as you kept your eyes focused on her desk.

Turning his attention from his mother, over to you, a small smirk grew on his lips. "Ah, yes...of course. Nurse y/n." He spoke, the sound of your name slipping off of his tongue causing your body to shiver. "Well, they insisted I see them. It was quite urgent." He nodded, keeping his focus on you as he eyed your rather tense frame.

"Very well..." Leia sighed. "At least there are plenty more, this hospital is _very_ busy." 

Taking in small, deep breaths as you could feel Ren's eyes boring into the side of your head, you scratched the area as you tried blocking him from your peripheral view. Sadly, your hair was in a half up-half down do, so you couldn't rely on it to block anything.

Till this very day, you could feel the imprint his groin left on your ass.

"The more the merrier. I've had enough of Hux getting all the patients. It's enough Snoke retired and gave him all his old patients." Ren spoke in annoyance, rolling his eyes as Leia shook her head.

"This isn't a competition, Be-... _Kylo_." She narrowed her eyes. "These are actual people, human lives-"

"I know, I know. Sheesh, I was joking." He crossed his arms, turning his attention back to you. "I'm just saying...the more patients, the more experience our lovely nurse gets." He smirked, you sitting up in your spot as you knew he meant you. "Speaking of which, I think I have another patient waiting for me..."

"Y/n?" Leia spoke up, you shooting your head up.

"Uh, yeah..." Lowering your hand from your head, you stood up. "Thank you, Leia. It was a pleasure meeting you." Reaching out a hand, Leia took it and shook it.

"Likewise, my dear. Good luck!" She grinned as you gave her a small nod.

Sucking in your breath, you turned around and sighed. It was now or...now, you really had no choice. You had to confront him. He was your mentor now. "Doctor Ren." Bowing your head, you then walked passed him, his eyes following you.

"Nurse y/n..." Shivering again, you tightened your fist. You hated the advantage he had over you.

Looking back over at his mother, he smirked before walking out, shutting the door behind him. "I am so very sorry, y/n...that boy is going to be a handful." Shoving her face into her hands, Leia sighed.

"My lovely little devise is now under my watch. Who would've thought?" Ren spoke from behind you, you rolling your eyes. You couldn't let him think for a second that he made you flustered in _any_ way.

"I don't know...I thought I'd end up with Skywalker. He seems like a better fit." Feeling his smirk drop into a thin line as his jaw tightened, you simply shrugged as you walked ahead of him.

"I'm far better than Skywalker. Believe me."

"Really?" You questioned, looking over your shoulder. "I could've sworn he was the top doctor... _then_ it was you."

Knowing very well you were just trying to get under his skin, he rolled his shoulders and walked over to you. "I promise you, plenty of my patients come back for me. Even for small things." Narrowing your brows, you turned your head and realized he was right there. "I guess I have _that_ charm." Walking off as he had nearly said those words in your face, you shook your head.

He was supposed to look over you? Not the other way around? You seemed like a better fit than he did!

"Whatever you say, Ren." Following him behind, you made your way over to the room the patient had been waiting in.

Never in your time interning had you seen Ren in action. Most of the time when you saw him was on small breaks or when he would walk by. So, you braced yourself for a rather straight forward and self absorbed man to attack the patient.

But, instead, you got the total opposite of it. From the second he walked in to the second he put the disposable gloves on, it was like he was a totally different man all together. He was respectful and kind, he smiled at the patient and was rather gentle. You, on the other hand, were in complete shook.

"This is nurse y/n, she will be working alongside me." He introduced you as you simply smiled. You never imagined this cold man to be so caring. You guessed it only made sense with his job. After all, he was caring for and treating people.

What made the situation all the better was the fact that he was dealing with a kid around the age of eight. So when he spoke to them, he'd crouch down or lean forward, constantly giving them an assuring pat on the shoulder or knee and reassuring them that everything was fine.

It almost made you puke at how cute he was being. _Almost_.

Sure, you were very attracted to this man--physically--but, you didn't think his personality would win you over. _Give him a few more patients, he's just acting like this 'cause he's dealing with a kid._

And were you wrong. So _very_ wrong. After seeing almost a dozen patients, your jaw grew closer and closer to the ground. He was kind to everyone he was caring for. Was this actually the Ren you knew? Or did he have a twin you didn't know about?

Why wasn't he like this with you or anyone else in the hospital? Why did he only act such way towards the patients? Did he really do it to gain more of them like he mentioned earlier?

That could be it. But was it? It didn't sit right. Although you very much wanted to believe it.

"If the pain comes back, please come and see me. If not, you're good to go and just take these twice a day, every twelve hours." Handing a prescription to the old man who he had just helped get up from his spot, you watched with a soft expression. At this point, you could say 'aw' and not even notice it. Why was he so nice to them?

"Thank you, kind sir." The patient nodded. "And to you, young lady." He smiled over at you as you simply waved, Ren looking at you and grinning.

"Have a good day." You spoke as the man walked out, Ren holding the door.

Moving to change the sheet on the bed as you heard the door shut, you let out a small breath. Maybe now was your chance to take a break and collect yourself. After what you had experienced, you weren't sure how to perceive the doctor.

Believing you were now alone in the exam room, you turned in your spot and nearly jumped. "Doctor?" You questioned as the man stood there, watching you with a devious look on his face.

"You're impressed." Seeing one end of his lips curl up, you gulped.

"Impressed?" You questioned. "By?"

"Did you honestly think I'd be cold hearted to my patients?" He raised a brow, slowly walking over to you as your heart began to flutter in your chest. "I'm not all that bad, y/n."

"Are you sure about that?" Your voice nearly faltered. "You don't treat me the way you treat your patients."

"Would you look me to?" He raised a brow, making his way closer and closer to you as you fell still, although wanting to back up. "Would that make you happy?"

"I...I-"

"I could if you'd like. Better for you, I could be _very_ nice to you." Gulping at the sound of his voice lowering, you blinked.

"Then...then do it." You held your ground. "And don't hold the incident against me any longer, it was once."

"Oh, when you fell on me?" He questioned as you simply bit your inner cheek. "Why would I want to forget that? For once, a woman was dominant on me." Feeling your breath hitch, your eyes widened.

"It-it was an accident. Okay? I didn't purposefully do it." Tightening your fists as your body began to shake--not in anger, but in anticipation--Ren came to a stop in front of you.

"Okay." He nodded with a smug look on his face, as if he didn't believe you. "But, I'm sure you don't regret it."

"W-what? Of course I do!" You exclaimed. "It was embarrassing! I knocked down a damn doctor in the middle of the hallway!"

"It's not embarrassing." Ren shook his head, moving his hands onto your own to loosen up your fists. "It was rather... _entertaining_. I'll be honest, I wasn't having a good day but that...that made it better."

"Really?" You nearly perked as he nodded, slowly moving his hands up your bare arms as goosebumps began to grow on your skin, Ren feeling them and grinning.

" _Really_..." Stopping his hands on your upper arms, one of them moved to lie on your left cheek as he leaned in. Fluttering your eyes as you could feel his breathing fanning on the side of your face and neck, he whispered into your right ear. "Specially when your ass pressed up against me."

Gasping as your eyes widened, your stomach turned, knees pressing together as a sudden feeling grew in between your thighs. "R-Ren..." You muttered, as if trying to say something but unable to.

Leaning back, the thumb on the hand pressed against you moved, brushing against your bottom lip as your lips were slightly parted, eyeing him in shock. "Shhh..." He hushed. "It's okay, I won't hold it against you." Leaning in the slightest, he whispered, "It was just an accident."

Shifting your eyes down to his plump lips, you had the sudden urge to close the gap then and there, only to hold back as he then leaned away, lowering his hand.

Walking away from you, Ren came to a stop and looked over his shoulder, smirking. "Take a small break, I think you'll need it."


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

"Take a small break, I think you'll need it." Watching the man walk out of the examine room, you let out the biggest breath. It was almost as if you had held it in the entire time. You never thought you'd feel _that_ flustered around the man. Sure, he was _very_ attractive, but he was also quite vexing. Yet, here you were, knees weak with a thudding heart.

For a moment you had forgotten how to walk, standing there frozen, staring at the door as if he'd walk back in and just slam you up against the wall for a heavy make out. As much as it was fun to fantasize, this _is_ your first day and he _is_ your mentor. "I need air..."

Fanning your face to cool it off from the heat suffocating it, you rushed out of the examine room and made your way down the hall. Although you were very shaken up by the situation, you were glad it didn't get to a point where you had to change your underwear.

"Y/n?" Hearing a voice call out, you stopped in your tracks. "Y/n!" Instantly being tackled in a hug from behind, you were turned around, greeted by Rey's wide smile. "How's your day?"

"Hey!" You smiled back. "Mine...mine has been eventful...lots of patients." Nodding your head, you bit your inner lip at the thought of Ren.

"Oh, I can imagine. I've seen about thirteen today." Rey spoke with a nod. "Wanna join me for a late lunch? I finally got a break."

Instantly agreeing, Rey interlocked her arm with your own, walking alongside you to the cafeteria. "Thirteen? I got ten. Not complaining, it's been like four hours on my first day and it's a Monday."

"Just you wait, I'm sure more patients will appear." She pointed out, the two of you getting in line to buy food and discussing a few things--mainly patient stories, you leaving Ren out each time. She hadn't know about Ren being the doctor you were assigned to, but, she was well aware of your crush on him.

"How's Skywalker? I haven't seen him at all. I did, however, see Poe from afar but he was in a rush so I didn't bother to say hi." You shrugged, paying for your food and going for a table.

"He's great, really loves what he does which is what matters. I actually get to be with Finn from time to time which is fun." Rey smiled as the two of you sat down.

"Aw, lucky. I hope to see him around, as well." Digging into your food as you hadn't realized you were starving, you and Rey continued on your conversation, being carried away with other topics not relating to the hospital but about your lives and random stories. Although you hadn't known Rey for all that long, she was a close friend to you--along with Finn and Poe. You were thankful for the Resistance hospital, without it, you wouldn't have met them.

And you definitely wouldn't have landed on your now mentor (and what you tried convincing yourself to be) then crush.

"You haven't told me who your mentor is! Who did Leia assign you to? I know it wasn't Ackbar or Hux, _definitely_ not Hux, you would've complained already." She chuckled as you laughed along. "So, who is it?"

Lightly gulping as you looked down at your soup, messing with the spoon as you felt the blood rushing to your cheeks, Rey raised a brow. "Y/n...is-is your mentor-"

Shooting your head up, you could see a smirk on Rey's face. "Stop right there." You pointed a finger, letting go of your spoon. "Do not bother sharing any remarks!"

"It's Ren, isn't it?" Crossing her arms as she leaned back in her seat, you sighed. "It is?! Ahah!" She pointed a finger at you as you shoved your face into your hands. "Oh, stars. Ren...Ren is the doctor you're assigned to. The Ren, the Ren you fell on? The Ren your ass nearly broke's di-"

" _Rey_..." You warned. "What other Ren would it be?!" You now loudly whispered.

"I can not believe this..." Taking a sip from her water bottle, she only waved a hand and shook her head. "Actually, I _can_ believe this. This would happen to you. I bet you you're freaking out."

"You're not making it any better..." Finishing up your soup, Rey smirked.

"You're going to have to work with him for who knows how long. Y/n, you're the only girl in his group! The other six are guys! Oh, this is perfect!"

"Wait, they are?" You questioned as you leaned in, suddenly relieved.

"Actually, I'm not all that sure...there could be one woman in it now that I think of it and five other men..." She tapped her chin as your shoulders dropped in disappointment. The word _competition_ was floating in your head now, you trying to swat it away. Now wasn't the time to be jealous--you weren't even sure there was a- "I stand corrected."

Seeing Rey's eyes looking in a different direction, you followed them. "There is one woman." Looking at the blonde female standing in front of Ren--who was now in the cafeteria--you swallowed.

Although they were a good distance away, you could tell there was some flirting. The way she jumped the slightest when she spoke, the twirling of her curled hair around her finger, and the simple fact that she was laughing as Ren smiled. You were envious and you hated it. First day in and you were already having an issue you shouldn't be having. "Lovely..."

"Now that I remember, Poe did mention that Ren's group had one female who was constantly at his side." She informed as your jaw tightened. "Poe told me she's been crushing on Ren for the longest of time but nothing's been done. It's possibly because it's one sided, so you're in the clear." Rolling your eyes as you kept your focus on them, you hadn't realized you had been staring until Ren turned his head the slightest, eyes meeting your own.

Nearly shrieking, you turned back ahead and sunk in your seat. "Please tell me he's not staring..."

"Oh, he's staring all right..." Rey nodded. "Actually, he's coming this way-"

"What?!" You nearly shouted.

"Yup, and blondie doesn't seem the least bit of satisfied that her man is walking away from her."

"He is _not_ her man." Quickly placing your trash on the tray as you wanted to just get up and dip. The second you were about to turn to stand up was the second someone's crotch was in your line of vision. _Oh no._

"Ah, so this is where you took your break...you had lunch without me?" Trailing your eyes up his black scrubs, Ren was now looking down at you, a fake pout on his lips.

"Uh, Rey and I were hungry and we decided to eat..." You spoke, voice nearly faltering. You felt like you were going to choke right there and then. The feeling he gave you was unflattering and you absolutely hated it; it was almost as if you were back in grade school with a stupid crush. "And now we're done..."

Looking at your tray, then back up at him, Ren crossed his arms. "I see...it would've been nice to have spent your first lunch with me--your _mentor_ \--but, I guess being with a friend is fair enough."

"Sorry?" Your brows narrowed the slightest.

Bending forward as he laid a hand on the back of your chair and the other flat on the table, your heart skipped a beat as his face was inches away from your own, Rey watching with wide eyes. "No need to apologize, this means you and I will be having dinner together."

Falling stiff in your spot, your eyes fluttered the slightest as Kylo winked, standing back up straight and patting the back of your chair. "I'll see you back by the examine rooms in five."

Watching him walk away as he stuck his hands into his white coat, you let out a shaky breath. "What...was that?" Nearly forgetting Rey was there, you snapped your head in her direction. "Did he just lower his voice at you? And did he just technically ask you to dinner?"

"I...?"

"Y/n, your dreams are coming true! The man you've been crushing on for months is giving you the attention you want!" Rey spoke in awe as you swatted a hand.

"No, he's just being that way cause he's cocky! He's just too smug and acting like a complete fool. I'm not falling for it." You shook your head as you rolled your eyes, although you had the slightest of a feeling that Rey was right. "Doctor Ren is nothing but a man who's full of himself." With a single nod in assurance, you stood up and went to dump your tray, Rey following shortly behind.

"Yeah, okay, cause the man doesn't want to fill _you_." Raising your brows as your eyes widened, you instantly turned around and smacked her arm. "Hey! It's true!"

"No, it's not!" You pointed your finger, trying to be assertive although you were clearly flustered at the thought of it. After all, you did practically have his dick pressed up against your ass no thanks to your clumsiness. There was no lie in saying that you've imagined--even _dreamt_ about--such erotic things before. What could you say? Doctor Ren was quite the man and he brought out feelings in you you haven't felt in a whole--and possibly never had felt before.

He was just so dreamy, to say the least. He also looked very delicious in the sense you'd have him any day. He was almost every good adjective there was in the dictionary. Of course, you could never admit to such things because he was technically your boss, he had a pretty big ego, and you'd be embarrassed.

You just hated how much the man turned you on. The constant urge of wanting to touch his hair, to rub your hands down his chest, squeeze his biceps and even kiss him were killing you--and you absolutely hated it.

He made your heart race, your stomach turn and your whole body shake. The fact that he was flirting with you made you question as to how your panties weren't wet already. _Self control, you have some self control_. "I'll see you around, I've got to head back." You spoke over to Rey, about to part ways.

"Good luck! Maybe Ren will somehow fall on you and-"

"Goodbye, Rey!" You waved as she snickered, waving back.

At least she was quiet about it and didn't mention anything to anyone. A true and loyal friend.

"Nurse y/n?" Turning around, you looked at the woman sitting behind the counter to the right of you. "Doctor Ren is in examine room four, waiting for you with a patient.

 _Already?_ "Okay, thank you." Giving her a small smile, you walked off. Not even five minutes and he was already working.

Walking up to the door and knocking, Ren called out. "Come in."

Pushing past and entering the room, you smiled, allowing the door to shut behind you as you walked over. "Hello, I'm nurse y/n." You greeted with a smile as the teenage boy--around the age of seventeen--sat there and stared at you.

Not realizing what he was doing as you were still too worked up on Ren, the man himself narrowed his brows as he watched the patient basically undress you with his eyes. He wasn't having it. A seventeen year old boy couldn't possibly have a woman who was almost ten years older. "Hello..." The boy trailed, staring at your chest, Ren instantly clenching his jaw as he cleared his throat. How had you not notice that?

"This is Tyler, he's here because he severely injured his testicles." Trying not to react, Ren handed over the boys file as you cleared your own throat now, Tyler sitting there embarrassed.

"Oh, well..." Reading the file, you held back any noises. "You rammed your bike into a wall? How?" You questioned, looking over at him as the boys eyes were still on your chest, Ren rolling his own in sheer annoyance.

"I...I got distracted and wasn't paying attention, and before I knew it, I crashed rather roughly and fell...and the bike handle landed on my balls." He responded, slowly shifting his eyes up at you.

"I see...well, I'm sure we can help." With a small smile and nod, the boy smiled back.

If the boy was expecting you to check him, he was wrong. Ren could tell the look on his face as if he were more than happy to lower his pants for you if you had asked.

Still oblivious to it all, you held onto the file as you finished skimming through it before closing it. Tyler was in a trance, his eyes constantly moving around your body as he grinned in satisfaction. It was a shame he had ended up in the hospital for the exact same thing he was doing right now.

"I'll check them out and see what we can do." Ren spoke up as the boy blinked, quickly turning his head to the doctor.

"W-what?" He shook his head.

"She's in training so she can't really do much, I'll be examining you." Ren simply spoke, pulling disposable gloves on as Tyler felt his face heat up.

"I...she can't do it?" He asked as you shook your head.

"I know you may feel more comfortable if I were to do it, but doctor Ren must be the one." You pointed your hand. Ren couldn't believe how oblivious you were to the fact that the kid was completely drooling over you. "I'll be right here, though."

"The quicker I check them out, the faster you'll get out of here." Ren nodded, the slightest of assertive. You could hear it in his tone, he was never assertive to his patients. Was something up? Did something suddenly upset him? Or was he just not up for dealing with such problem?

The latter seemed the most reasonable to you, too bad you didn't know it was jealousy that a seventeen year old boy was checking out the woman he wanted.

The entire examination went rather odd, the boy was completely embarrassed, Ren was saying things a man of his level shouldn't have been saying to a patient and you were growing annoyed by the second. It was one thing to poke fun at someone his age, but to a kid a decade or so younger than him? He had hit a new low and you were upset.

"I'm sorry, Tyler. Ren is having a bad day." You lied as the boy was on the verge of tears, you taking over the situation. "I suggest you not ride your bike for a good month, get someone to drive you and be careful with what you do." You nodded, handing him a paper. "If things get worse, I'll make sure someone else checks you up."

Hearing your words as he now glared, Ren stood there with crossed arms as you walked the boy out. "Again, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, nurse y/n. You're very kind and I appreciate it." He lightly smiled, giving you a hug and catching you off guard, Ren scoffing as he screwed his eyes back. Were you really _that_ dumb to fall for the boys tricks? It wasn't Ren's fault the boy was small.

"Take care." You waved as the boy left your sight, you instantly turning around to face Ren. "What the hell is wrong with you?! You don't go around making fun of a kids penis size!" You fired, pointing your finger at him.

"I'm not the one who was oblivious to the fact that the pervert kept staring at your chest!" He exclaimed. "When you had bent over for a moment, his eyes were on your cleavage!"

Shaking your head, you threw your hands up. "Really? Is that what you're going to say?! Not that you're sorry?! That boys self esteem must be in hell!"

"Good! No one told him to check out a woman! That's the exact reason why he was here!" Ren raised his voice as the two of you grew closer the louder your voices went.

"How would you know that?!"

"He told me himself! The second you walked in was basically round two with another woman! He was undressing you with his eyes, y/n." He now spoke through gritted teeth.

"Why do you care? Why are you so worked up about it? Last time I checked, I should be! And I'm not because teenage boys are stupid and I'm well aware!" Standing inches apart from one another as Ren towered in front of you, all you could hear was either of you breathing.

"Because he lacks respect!"

"Oh, like you have respect?" You crossed your arms. "You're just as bad!"

"I'm not a pervert!" Ren pointed to himself.

"But you're an egotistical asshole!" You shouted as Ren was now glaring at you. "Oh, big whoop, you're a doctor! Plenty of people are! No need to be cocky about it!"

"I am no egotistical asshole." Ren spoke as his jaw tightened. "You should be thankful I'm being such way! It means I have common sense and respect for you!"

"Seriously?! With the way you've treated me before? You've got the audacity to say _that_?!" Yelling at each other back and forth, you were amazed that no one had come in to complain or check in.

"Yes, I have the audacity because no one is allowed to look at you that way! No one should be undressing you with their eyes unless it's me!" Not truly realizing what he had said, you smacked his cheek, the burning sensation tingling at the skin as Ren stood there and stared at you.

"I don't need your pi-" Before you could finish, Rens soft lips were pressed up against your own, moving along and trying to get something out of you as his hand held onto the back of your head, the other on your lower back.

Not noticing that he was, in fact, kissing you from how upset you were, your eyes instantly widened as you felt his tongue glide along your bottom lip before he bit it. Blinking as your eyes stared at his now closed ones, your eyes shut as you kissed back with the same force, just as hungry and just as rough. Holding onto his face, the two of you kissed one another with such passion and desire, to the point Kylo moved you to sit on the counter, nearly knocking everything over as his hands slid under the top of of your scrubs.

Resting his hands on the bare skin of your waist, they slid up and over your bra strap. "He can't have you like I can..." He breathed.

"I would hope not, I don't do young." Continuously kissing him as your hands slid down his arms, you grabbed onto the waist band of his scrubs pants and tugged him even closer, your legs spreading apart even more. You were practically on the edge of the counter to the point you could feel his length against you, causing your lips to part the slightest as if wanting to gasp.

The urge to feel him was itching at your skin, you so badly wanted to rub yourself against him, to get a good feel even if it was a tease. He was so hard for you, you could only image how it'd feel _in_ you.

Moving your hands onto his coat, you pushed it down to the point Kylo had to remove his hands from you to let it slide off. Placing his hands back under your shirt, your own hold onto his arms, clutching onto his biceps as you smiled into the kiss. He was well built and you could only imagine how he looked without the top.

Moving his hands under your bra and grabbing onto your breasts, his thumbs brushed against your nipples as you moaned against his lips. Shifting yourself even more, you lowered your arms and pulled him closer by the waist, feeling him even more against you. "Ren..." You muttered as you parted to take in a breath, eyes still shut as his hands massaged your chest.

Smirking at the sound of you nearly begging, one hand slid out from under, getting a hold of your jaw as he tilted your head to a side, slowly peppering your neck with gentle kisses. "Be patient."

Feeling your heart thud in your chest as your lips parted to let out a moan, your hand slid into his hair as the other wrapped around the wrist of his hand holding your face. You never thought a moment like this would happen with him in an examine room--let alone, _ever_. Yet, here he was, finding your sensitive spot and gently biting at the skin, leaving a mark on your neck and a few on your collar bone as he had shifted your shirt.

Although you were in an examine room with the door unlocked, the thought of you being caught didn't seem to come to mind. In all honesty, all you could think about was him and him satisfying you--which he was very much achieving.

At this point, you couldn't get enough of the feeling of how hard he was against you; you shifting your hips the slightest and letting out a shaky breath as Ren lightly moaned against your skin. "Come on..." You whispered, not wanting to wait any longer. It was enough you've been waiting for so long to even have him feel the same way.

"Not yet..." He muttered against your neck as your brows narrowed. You didn't want to wait any longer, you were growing desperate.

"Ren..." Continuously moving your hips as he took in a deep breath, hand moving from under your bra and onto the counter, his grip tightened. " _Please_." You lowly uttered, moving a hand onto his lower back and pressing him against you.

"N-n-" Lowering his head as he bit back the urge to groan out loud, both hands now clutched onto the counter as your legs had wrapped around his waist.

" _Kylo_..." You breathed, the sound of his first name making his knuckles turn white as he wanted to just rip your pants and panties off and fuck you then and there. But he didn't want to seem desperate even if this was what he wanted for a _very_ long time, possibly since when you fell on him.

Succumbing to his urges, Kylo let go of the counter and grabbed onto the waist band of your pants, moving them down as your legs unwrapped from him, kicking off your shoes as the pants went down with them. Going for your underwear, he swiftly stripped them off of you and tossed them to a side, haphazardly lowering his own pants and briefs down.

Gabbing onto your thighs as your hands lied on his back, Kylo wasted no time. As much as he imagined his first time with you to at least be on the cot, doing it on the counter seemed quite thrilling.

Sliding himself in you as a gasp built up in your throat, your eyes fluttered closed as he began thrusting. Your jaw hung loose as if you were about to moan, but nothing sounded, you were too stunned.

Holding tightly onto his back as you felt his shoulder blades shift since his hands moved from your thighs, down your legs to wrap the around his waist once again.

Letting out small cries with every buck, your brows scrunched up, nails digging into his skin as Kylos jaw tightened. As lovely as your moans were, his lips couldn't seem to be away from your own for too long. Holding onto the back of your head as his fingers intertwined with your hair, his lips collided with your own once again.

Heavy panting was heard every chance you could breathe from the sloppy kiss. It was all over the place, Kylos tongue moving along your own as your chest along with his own began to heave. Lying his right hand on your thigh as he glided it along, the tips of fingers brushing against the soft skin caused chills to run down his spine. Aside from kissing you, the feeling of his hands coming into contact with your own skin made his insides want to burst.

He felt so hot, his whole body burning up from the moment. It all felt so good, it had been so long since he had last had a moment like this--but nothing compared to having it with _you_. The last time he had fucked somebody was in a supply closet in the hospital and it was miserable with having to constantly keep the young woman's mouth shut.

But you, your moans were music to his ears and he loved listening to it. Every now and then, as one would build up in your throat, you'd let it out and Kylo would grin. It was an absolute beautiful sound and he wanted to hear more.

Too bad he was already reaching his peak and was about to climax, and you weren't too far behind. After all, you've been worked up since earlier.

Getting his last thrusts in as he knew he couldn't hold back any longer, he slightly parted from the kiss as he let out a lengthy moan, lips hovering against your own before his forehead rested on your shoulder. Taking in unsteady breaths, your hands fell from his back as his own slipped from your hair. "Next time...the cot." He pointed without lifting his head, your eyes slowly opening as your cheeks began to heat up.

So he wanted more? A small part of you thought this was a one time deal...but it wasn't?

Nodding your head, Kylo pressed a kiss against your neck before removing himself, your legs falling as he pulled his underwear and pants back on as you tried catching your breath. You couldn't believe that had happened, but with the satisfaction left behind and the breathlessness, you knew it was all _very_ real.

Bending down to grab your underwear, Kylo walked over and slid them back on you, you watching him as you simply blinked. You could've sworn he would've left you the second he put his pants back and let you do your thing. Yet, here he was, slipping it back on as you held on his shoulders to let him fully place them.

Keeping quiet as you were still trying to steady out your breathing, Kylo had done the same with your scrubs pants, you holding on once more, except this time, Kylo was looking at you. Gazing at one another, you took in a quiet, deep breath as your heart fluttered. "Thank you..."

Looking you in the eye as you had broke the silence, thanking him for practically redressing you, he smirked. "Can't have anyone seeing the nurse half dressed, now, can we? What would people think of you?" Seeing him slowly lean in, your breathing began to quicken just as you thought it had gone back to normal.

"I-" Being cut off by his lips, your heart dropped. You couldn't grasp onto the concept that the man you crushed on so badly had shared such intimate moment with you and was now sweetly kissing you. Kissing him back as Kylo held onto your cheeks, the man grinned.

Leaning back and moving his thumb to rest on your bottom lip, gently brushing it against the skin as he leaned in to whisper in your ear. "I'll be looking forward to dinner." Moving back, he slowly moved his hands away before backing up, picking up his coat and pulling it back on before walking to the door. Looking over his shoulder as he held onto the door knob, he spoke, "But, for now, we have more patients to see."


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

It was clear to Ren that he was the reasoning behind the sudden silence that took over you. The entire time you stood by as he took in a patient, you were quietly watching. Although it must've seemed like you were being a good observer, you were actually too busy caught in a daze, thinking about how good the man made you feel.

Each and every time you thought you were going to focus, your mind went elsewhere. The sensation surged throughout your body again and again as if you were reliving the moment. You never thought you'd get so far so quickly with a man you were crushing on--let alone, a man who felt the same way.

Standing there as Ren had taken in his last patient, a young pregnant woman around her mid twenties, you simply stood to a side as your mind echoed out Ren's voice. All you could remember was the fact that the woman was there because of a small injury to her wrist, after that, everything blocked out. Yet again, you were caught in a trance.

Although it was quick and rather messy, no one had ever made you feel as good as Ren had. Not even on a bed. Maybe it was the fact that the tension was already there, along with the craving and desire for one another. That was a possible, _major_ , factor to why it was so remarkable.

Also, the fact that he was a very breathtaking man who carried himself so highly and almost seemed as if he wasn't so easy to get. Yet, he wanted _you_.

"Thank you, doctor." The woman spoke as Ren helped her stand up.

"Don't move your wrist too much, keep that on and you should be good." He nodded as he walked her out, giving her a smile before she left.

Still standing there thinking as you held the woman's file, it was instantly taken from your grip as your head instantly snapped up. "You shouldn't think about it so much."

"What?" You spoke.

"If you think about it, people will notice something's going on. I don't think you want people to be curious as to why you're so out of it." Removing a pen from the pocket of his coat, Ren signed away on the file before closing it.

"Right..." You breathed, scratching the side of your head as you aimed for the door.

"But, you can think about it all you want when you're alone." Stopping in your tracks as your face began to heat up, hand getting a hold of the doors handle but not moving, you could feel Ren lurking nearby. "Let your mind run wild." His voice lowered as you felt chills bolt throughout your body.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" You asked, speaking over your shoulder as he came into your view, a smirk on his lips as he leaned a hand against the door while standing behind you.

"There's a lot of things I would like from you, actually. Aside from knowing how wild I drive you or your sexual fantasies, I also would like to know more... _decent_ things about you, dear y/n." Looking down at you as if you were something he could so easily devour, you gulped.

"Like, what?" You questioned, voice nearly cracking.

"Oh, you know, your hobbies...what your favorite movies and shows are, your favorite food..." He listed with his fingers before waving his hand. "You know, elementary kind of things. Something kids would ask one another." Ren smiled as you took in a small breath.

"Over dinner we can discuss this, since you're so persistent on eating together." You spoke as Ren's smile grew.

"Dinner, how could I forget?" Giving you a toothy grin, your heart skipped a beat as you knew that had no good connotations. "Why don't we eat now? It's already ten till nine?" He spoke, looking at his watch.

"Uh...okay." Swallowing quietly, Ren went to open the door for you as your hand had still been on the handle, his eyes locked on your own before you slid your hand away. It was almost as if he were trying everything in his power to get you to slam him up against a wall and make out with him.

Casually looking away, you walked in front of him as the man watched you with a smirk before following. "Do you still want to work with Luke?" He questioned as your eyes widened. How had he known?

"Why would you ask that?" You wondered, walking on his he was beside you, hands in the pockets of his coat. "I mean, he was a great mentor before-"

"But _I'm_ far better." He spoke with high regards. "I mean...first day in and I'm sure you've made some memorable moments." Looking over at him, he simply grinned.

"You mean when we-" Instantly covering your mouth, Ren stopped you in your tracks.

"As much as it's thrilling to have people know I had you in such way, no one can possibly know. If they do, they'll take you off of my team-"

Lowering his hand, you narrowed your eyes. "Oh, wouldn't you hate that? Not being able to have a fu-"

"No, I would hate it because I won't be able to see you." He truthfully spoke as your heart instantly skipped a beat, eyes growing in size. "But, that as well. You are quite lovely."

Rolling your eyes, you shook your head. "Fine, my most memorable moment today was the fact that you embarrassed a seventeen year old boy and saying his penis was the size of a baby carrot." Placing your hands on your hips, Ren sighed. "What a memorable moment, doctor Ren."

"Fine." He sighed. "Just say it."

Smirking, you walked closer to him. "My most memorable moment was the fact that you came before me even though I've been wanting you for a very long time." You spoke in all honesty, Ren's eyes widening.

Patting his chest, you continued your walk over to the cafeteria, Ren watching you in awe. He never expected you to say something like _that_. It was kind of...hot? No, it definitely _was_ with how turned on he felt. He could almost pull you into a closet and go for round two. "I guess I was a little too excited." He admitted, making his way to your side as you looked up at him.

"Is that so?" You questioned, seeing the cafeteria coming up to view.

"Of course." He grinned. "I've been fantasizing about the moment ever since you first fell on me." Winking at you, Ren walked off as you fell still. Was he trying to one-up you, or did he truly mean what he said? If so, your heart was now lodged up in your throat, blocking you from breathing.

Snapping out of it as you swallowed, you quickly followed behind. Never did you think that the person who'd be mentoring you would be the one you'd be sleeping with and-- _possibly_ \--having a love affair with. At least, you assumed, you didn't want to get too ahead of yourself. What if he wanted you _just_ for the sex? As attractive as he was, you weren't up for that.

"I don't think I've ever had a _proper_ conversation with you, _y/n_." At the sound of your name, you felt chills move along your body.

"That's because you always had something snarky to say, _Kylo_." You raised a brow as the two of you grabbed the food you wanted and placed it on the trays. "So, how would you expect us to have a conversation when you couldn't even handle one?"

"Touché..." He grinned, turning around and picking up his tray to pay for his food.

"But, now that you're being civil...we can have a _proper_ conversation." You smiled as you followed behind him with your own tray.

"Are you two paying together or separately?" The cashier asked.

"Together."

"Separately."

The two of you spoke in sync, you looking up at him and narrowing your brows. "Together, I'll be paying for our food." Kylo spoke as he looked at you, though aiming his words towards the cashier. "We're on a _date_."

"Alright...what a nice...date." Taking Kylo's money, you looked at the cashier, then back over at Kylo and shook your head.

"A date?" You asked as the two of you walked on, finding a table. "Really? I don't remember you asking."

"I did, _technically_ , when I said we were having dinner. So, consider this a date." He simply grinned, taking a seat as you sat diagonal to him.

"I'm not one to be picky about dates, I appreciate anything, but...at the hospitals cafeteria?" You raised a brow.

"At least you're getting the date." Kylo said before he dug into his food, your eyes instantly narrowing.

Spending most of the dinner talking and getting to know one another better, learning more about Kylo and seeing a side of him you didn't expect, you had found yourself laughing as he had smiled. He had a sense of humor, although it could be but dry and dark, it still worked.

"So, how'd you get the job?" You asked, drinking your water.

"Actually, I had worked for another hospital, First Order. But, they merged with the Resistance and took some of us in...like Hux, Phasma and myself." He spoke, finishing up his food.

"Oh, why's that?" You curiously asked.

"It went bankrupt." Kylo simply shrugged as you raised your brows.

"Wow, at least the Resistance took you in." Continuing to eat your food, Kylo leaned back in his seat and eyed you.

"No thanks to my mother. She runs this hospital." Growing wide eyed, your jaw dropped.

"Your mother is Leia Organa?" You questioned in awe as Kylo nodded. "No way...you're nothing like her!"

"I'm more like my father..." He sighed as you nodded.

"And what does your father do?" Looking at him as he kept his focus on his hands that were lying on his thighs, your brows furrowed the slightest. Did he not have a good relationship with his parents? Let alone, father?

"Air force." He simply stated as you let out a small 'ah'. "But, enough about me, what about yours?" Kylo quickly lightened up, as if he didn't want to stay on the topic for too long.

"My parents?" Hearing him hum, you went on. "Oh, well, my mother's a pediatrician and my father works alongside her."

"So saving lives and taking care of others runs through the family?" Kylo asked with a small laugh as you smiled.

"Basically...it isn't like I was forced into this life, I actually wanted to be a nurse." You spoke, focusing on your food as Kylo watched you.

Just about to speak up, Kylo was interrupted. "Doctor Ren, I need you." Lifting your head up, you looked over and recognized the woman from earlier. Turning your attention back down to your food, you rolled your eyes--Kylo noticing this.

"For what, exactly? I'm not the on call doctor for the-"

"A patient in room seven, the on call doctor can't make it on time due to a family emergency." The woman quickly responded, cutting Kylo off as you sighed.

"Kylo, go." You looked at him, the man shifting his eyes to you and dropping his shoulders.

Standing up, he pointed his finger at you. "I'll be right back." Nodding your head, he walked on, you looking over your shoulder and seeing the woman grab his arm.

Groaning, you placed your elbow on the table, leaning your chin in the palm of your hand, lousily finishing your food.

. . .

Sitting there for what felt like hours, you looked at your watch, seeing that thirty minutes had passed by. Sighing, you stood up and tossed your things along with Kylo's, sticking your hands into the pockets of the scrubs pants and exiting the cafeteria.

It couldn't have possibly taken the two _that_ long to see a patient. You didn't want to be paranoid, but your doubt was getting the best of you and all you could think about was the fact that Kylo had been using you.

"You could have done that yourself, Allison." Kylo spoke over to the blonde, tossing the disposable gloves and exiting the room. " _Any_ certified nurse could have done that."

"I was being cautious, I didn't want to get in trouble..." She batted her eyelashes as Kylo rolled his eyes.

"No, you're just being desperate." He truthfully spoke, walking past her as her eyes narrowed.

"Oh, but that new nurse isn't?!" She nearly exclaimed, Kylo clenching his jaw.

"That new nurse is part of our team now." He spoke over his shoulder.

"Like we need any more people? Give her to Hux!"

"No!" He shouted as he turned around, the woman freezing as the people passing by looked over. "You're too hooked up on me, we're done, get over it!"

"Why?! So you can fuck someone new?!"

"Allison." He spoke through gritted teeth.

"No! You're just going to move on like that?!" She threw her hands up.

"Allison, we had nothing. Nothing at all! It was nothing but lust!" He spoke truthfully.

"And what about her?! What about the nurse?! I bet you she's just the next slut willingly opening her legs for you!"

"Don't you dare call her a slut!" He shouted in her face.

"How is she any different, huh?! What makes her so special?! Why does she get the attention?!"

"Because I love her!"

Turning a corner and stopping in your tracks, your eyes widened. "You love a girl...you just met? Than a girl you've known for years?!" Allison stomped.

"I've loved her since her clumsy self fell on me. I love her because she treats me like a _person_ than a sex thing. Unlike you." Standing there and watching the two, Allison looked over at you, Kylo's eyes only following and turning around.

"I...sorry..." You spoke, slowly backing up. "I, uh...I'll go-" Before you could even walk away, Kylo rushed over to you and tugged you to him.

Narrowing her brows as she watched, Allison only gasped as Kylo pulled you into a kiss, your eyes widening as they only shifted over to the blonde, seeing her expression. Smiling into it, you kissed back as you closed your eyes for the small moment, Kylo leaning back and looking at you for a moment before letting you go and turning to Allison. "I hope you don't mind, I'd like to finish my date that you rudely interrupted."

Grabbing your hand and walking away with you, you looked at the woman as she grunted in annoyance, only for you to look at Kylo. "What...what was that about?"

Looking over at you, Kylo raised a brow. "Really?"

Turning your head away, you took in a deep breath, letting go of his hand as Kylo narrowed his eyebrows. "I waited for you to get back to the cafeteria but you never did..." You spoke, stopping in your tracks as you looked up at him. "A good thirty minutes...I decided to leave thinking you wouldn't come back."

"Trust me, I wanted to. The second I realized Allison asked me for help on something she could've done, I wanted to leave..." Kylo said, looking down at you.

Lightly smiling, you lied a hand on his arm. "I walked in at the right time to hear what you had to say. Kylo, if you truly mean it, then...I want it to be real. I don't know how your relationship was with Allison, but I want us to have something true."

"Yes, yes. Of course." He nodded, eagerly.

"That easily?" Your brows raised.

"There was nothing but lust with Allison and I, but with you, that isn't the case. Although, yes, the first day we truly spend time together things happened...but that's because I couldn't wait and, and you were willing-"

"It's okay, I get it." You laughed. "As much as I'd hate to ruin the moment, it's half past ten and I wanna head home." Lowering your hand, Kylo only took a step forward.

"Come to my place?" He asked, holding your upper arm. "If you're not exhausted from the day you've had."

"Uh...yeah, but I, shouldn't I change?" Seeing him shake his head, you nodded. "Okay, well-"

"I can take you?"

"What about my car?"

"We can get it tomorrow." He smirked.

"Kylo..." Rolling your eyes, he gave you a begging look. "Fine." Wasting no time, he pulled you with him and rushed along the hall.

"I-I need to get my things from my locker!" You called, Kylo groaning. "Jeez, why are you so excited? I'm sure you've taken other women to your place."

"Not women who plan on _actually_ hanging out." He spoke over to you as you went over to where you kept your things.

"Well, that's the women you choose." You shrugged as Kylo rolled his eyes.

"At least I found you." He muttered as you smiled, grabbing your purse and walking back over to him.

"You've been gifted by the stars above by my presence." You winked.

"And your body." He teased with a smirk, your smile dropping as you walked on without him. "I was kidding! Hey, come on! I love your body!"

"You love the _feeling_ , you've never seen my body so you can't say you love it." You pointed a finger as Kylo rushed over to you, wrapping an arm over your shoulders.

"I'm sure I soon will." Shaking your head, you grinned.

. . .

Entering his condo, you placed your purse to a side on a table, eyeing his place. "So much room for one person."

"I am a doctor." He spoke, shutting the door and placing his keys beside your purse. "I wasn't gonna live in a shoebox sized apartment."

"Hey! Shoeboxes aren't so bad..." You defended.

"You live in one, don't you?" He raised a brow as you nodded. "That's okay, everyone has to start somewhere." Moving over to you and lying his fingers on the back of your neck, you looked up at him. "But, if it ever feels like the walls are caving in...you can always stay here." He spoke as he slowly leaned in.

"We'll see about that." Closing the gap, your hands moved onto his torso, sliding up and lying on his shoulders as the two of you kissed.

It was quite passionate, the way Kylo moved his lips rather slowly against your own as if he wanted to savor the taste. The way his tongue glided against your bottom lip before bitting it. Even by the way his tongue pressed against your own. It was different than the one you shared before, but you didn't mind, it still made your heart race.

Slowly backing you up against a wall, Kylo picked you up as his lips moved to your neck, your eyes fluttering close as you moaned. "Mmm...are we actually...going to make it to the bed?"

"If that's what you want, I'm fine right here." He spoke against your skin, deciding to leave marks along--you knew you'd have to wear a turtle neck under your scrubs for the rest of the week.

"Mmm..." Moaning again as Kylo sucked and nipped on sensitive areas of your skin, he gently began to grind his hips against your own as your mouth fell open. "Are you already h-hard?" You breathed.

"I guess you have that affect on me." He grinned, holding tightly onto the back of your thighs before grabbing onto the top of your scrubs and pulling it off.

"You must've wanted this...for a while now." Grunting the slightest as Kylo had bucked his hips, he nodded.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't think about it that same day you fell on me." Opening your eyes, you looked at him. "What? You're beautiful." Blushing, you pulled him back into the kiss, Kylo moving you from the wall, over to his room and onto his dresser, nearly knocking stuff off for you to sit.

"You're not so bad yourself." Pushing away from the kiss, you grabbed onto the bottom of his scrub top and removed it, staring at his body as your hands lied there. "Shit."

"I know." He smirked, your hands dragging themselves the feel his torso.

"You're so...huge?" Furrowing your brows, Kylo grinned.

"Oh, I am." Grabbing your wrist, he pressed your hand against himself, feeling the bulge in your palm as you nearly gasped. "I'm pretty huge."

"I-I know, after having you in me..." You breathed. "But..." Moving your wrist so your palm would brush against him, your breath hitched as Kylo's eyes fluttered. "But, damn..." Grabbing onto him, not so tight but enough for him to enjoy it, a small whimper left Kylo's lips.

Smiling at the sound, you decided to move your hand on your own, Kylo's grip tightening on your wrist as you continued to palm him through his pants. "Fuck..." He breathed, eyes falling close although he tried to fight it. "Fuck, that feels so good."

Practically massaging him as your hand moved against the fabric, Kylo lied his free hand against the dresser as he tried catching his breath. "Does it?" You narrowed your brows, using your free hand to tug on the elastic of the waist band as your other hand slid in and rubbed against his underwear, feeling him even better. "How about now?"

"Y/n...pl-please..." Hearing him beg made your heart flutter as you bit your bottom lip. "Stars...why can't you touch me instead of me doing it to myself?"

"Because I think we both know what I have is better," You said as your free hand had lied on the back of his neck and pulled him closer so you could whisper in his ear. "Far...better." Leaving a kiss under his ear as your hand continued, Kylo grabbed onto your face and pulled you back into another kiss--this time a sloppy one.

Unable to contain himself, he began moving his hips against your hand, you only pushing away from the kiss. "No hip movements."

"Y/n!" He whined as you shook your head.

"No, I get to have fun now." Pulling back into the kiss, your hand went on with its movements as Kylo's insides felt like pure mush. His heart race already at a pace he was sure to get cardiac arrest from. "You're so big, it's unbelievable."

"I'm _far_ better than your exes."

"Far better." You agreed. "So much better."

Panting, Kylo couldn't seem to take it anymore, pulling your hand out and picking you up from your spot and pushing you down against his bed. "I need to feel you, I can't take this." He panted, kicking off his shoes, tugging down both his underwear and pants.

Looking at him, your eyes lowered and followed his happy trail, only to smile as your heart raced. "Wow...you really are-"

Tugging your pants off, Kylo tried so hard to calm himself down, the anticipation getting to him as his blood rushed. "I'm the one who's always doing the touching...it feels so fucking good when things change." Nearly ripping your underwear off of you, Kylo grabbed your thighs and pulled you closer to him. "So _fucking_ good..." He said while he looked down at your partially naked body as you had only been in your bra.

His mind was all over the place, he wanted to do so much to your body; he wanted to kiss it, but he also wanted to leave more marks. He wanted to touch you, outside _and_ in. He wanted to feel every bit of you, he wanted to make you moan his name loud enough that the sound would be imprinted in his mind. He had the desire to touch you like you had touched him, to make you feel good.

He wanted so much but couldn't get it all at once--and it was driving his body mad. Kylo was so attracted to you that it made him sick to the stomach. All he wanted was you and only you. Every part of you. And, soon enough, he would.

Clutching onto the sheets as he slid himself into you, your mouth fell open as Kylo let out a groan. "You're so fucking perfect for me. You're like a damn puzzle piece."

Taking in deep breaths, your grip tightened as Kylo began to thrust, pace starting off slow only to pick up with every shift in his hips. Moaning as your eyes fell closed, Kylo thrusted in and out, holding himself back. He wanted to ram into you, to make you completely sore the next morning that you couldn't walk. He wanted to fuck you good that you couldn't possibly remember any of your past lovers.

He knew he had been feeling lustful, but amongst that there was love. He wasn't just screwing you to _screw_ you. No, he was making love to you, he was giving your body what it deserved. He was doing what he had been dreaming of for so long. He was going to love you like no one else could.

Moving his hands to your bra, he held onto your breasts and brushed his thumbs. "This has to go."

Nodding your head in agreement, eyes still shut from the pleasure you had been feeling, his hands slid under your back and unhooked the bra. He was careful to remove it, the anticipation was building up in him that his body was shaking. It was nothing but a gift to see your whole body the way he was now. No one could ever see it like he had, not by the way he admired you.

Getting a hold of the straps, he took his time to lower them. Letting go of the sheets to allow Kylo to remove the bra, he slowly unveiled your chest, freeing them from their confines. Sliding the bra off of your arms and tossing it to a side, Kylo looked down at you.

Taking in a deep breath as his hands kept him balance, he gazed at your chest, only to lower his head as he began to leave kisses and more marks, teasing you with his teeth and his tongue as he had decided to grab one of your breasts and giving it a squeeze.

"Kylo..." You moaned, loving the feeling of it all, the way his hand massaged your breast, practically kneading it as his thumb gently brushing the skin. Your whole body felt like it was about to explode, the heat pooling up within as you grew more and more hot. "Kylo..."

"I want you to take control." He spoke, you forcing your eyes open and looking up at him. "I want you to do what you want to me."

Blinking as your chest heaved, you slowly nodded, Kylo switching positions with you as you now topped. You were unsure of what to do at first your thrusting being slow. You wanted to feel him, all of him, so you went as slow as you could. Hands lying against his chest as your head fell back. It was pure ecstasy and the sight of you like this made it all the better for Kylo.

"You look beautiful." He spoke, watching you moan and rock your hips. "And you feel so good." Gliding his hands along your bare thighs, up your hips and waist, clutching onto your breasts, your own hands held onto his own as you picked up the pace.

"Kylo... _you_ feel good." Moving his hands onto your lower back, your own lied beside his head. Lowering yourself, you whispered in his ear. "I've dreamt of this for so long..." Biting his earlobe, you picked up the speed even more as Kylo's eyes were now the ones closed, clutching onto your ass as you kept yourself propped up.

Moving your hair to a side as you continued on with your movements, you watched as Kylo's face scrunched up. "Babe...I don't know how long-"

"Shh...It's okay." Moving a hand on his cheek, you kissed him. "Do what you have to do."

Forcing his eyes open to look at you, his heart flew all over the place, the sight of you smiling down at him made him even more weak.

Moving a hand onto your jaw, his thumb brushed against your bottom lip before slipping into your mouth, you sucking on as Kylo lightly gasped. Shutting his eyes as he let out staggered breaths, he couldn't hold it in any longer. He had found his breaking point. "Oh, babe, I think I'm gonna cu-" Cutting himself off, his breath hitched as a lengthy moan left his mouth, the man nearly spilling inside of you as you had slowed your pace.

Pressing a kiss against his lips as you let out a moan in relief, you slid off of him and kept your lips attached to his, Kylo slowly kissing you back. "I'm so glad I let you take charge." He spoke against your lips. "You're far better than I expected."

"Like I said..." Kissing him, you then leaned back. "I've dreamt of this for a long time."

"I wish we could've done this sooner, who knows how many things we would've done by now." He spoke as you rolled your eyes. "Your body was made for mine."

Grinning, you kissed him again. "Glad it isn't that blonde ones." You snickered, Kylo pushing you down so he could cuddle you. Pulling you to his chest, wrapping an arm around you as his other draped over your hips. One hand in your hair as the other dangling.

"She wasn't good enough."

"And I'm _too_ good for you." You teased, Kylo rolling his eyes.

"You are." He admitted. "After this, I feel lucky to have you."

Smiling, you kissed his chest. "Happy to see that things are working out."

"So am I." Grabbing your ass as you slightly jumped, Kylo grinned. "So am I..."

. . .

Stretching your arm out, you frowned, eyes opening and not seeing a single sign of Kylo. Sitting up and holding the sheets against you, you looked around, brows furrowing as you couldn't find him. "Kylo?" You called out.

"Coming!" He yelled back, you sitting there, rubbing your eyes as Kylo walked in, smiling at the sight of you sitting there, sheet against your chest as your hair was slightly messy. "I wish I stayed in bed to see how you looked but I had to get out."

Looking up, you pouted. "You're in your scrubs...why? I thought it was like mine at noon..."

"I have to attend a meeting, it'll be for an hour but I promise I'll come back." Moving around and reaching into a drawer, he walked over to you. "Here, it'll be like a dress on you."

"Well, when you get back I want to go home, I need to shower." You pointed, pulling the shirt over your head and standing up from your spot, grabbing your underwear and pulling it back on.

"Of course, I will." Watching you slide them back on, he eyed you in his shirt and felt his heart pool up at his feet. "You look so good in my shirt."

Turning around, you winked. "I can only imagine how I'd look in your dress shirts."

"One day, one day we'll see." He nodded, eyeing your figure. "For now, these'll do." Grabbing your hands as he gazed at you dressed in his shirt, you blushed the slightest. "I made breakfast and took out a new toothbrush for you and left it on the bathroom sink." Kissing the side of your head, you smiled at him.

"Okay."

"I promise I'll try and be quick, okay? It's only half eight so we have a bit before our shifts start." Letting go of your hands as he walked off, you nodded. "Enjoy your food." Smacking your ass, you shifted the slightest, turning and watching him walk off.

Aiming towards his kitchen, you saw the plate lied out with a bunch of breakfast items, pancakes stacked on a separate one as he drew a heart with the whipped cream. "He's too cute..." Digging in, you found yourself eyeing his home all over again.

Maybe this will be your place. Maybe one day you'd move in and live with him.

And maybe one day he'll call you forever his.

But, for now, you were going to enjoy what you had. After all, this was only the beginning. You just couldn't wait for what else there was in store for you and Kylo. He was, in fact, the man you were now growing to love.


End file.
